Fragen
by VictoriaGrant
Summary: Missing scene right after Maria comes back to the villa.


_It´s very short, I was just trying to do this in German, so let me know what you think if you can understand it- thank you. It´s set after Maria comes back to the villa and before she goes for the walk in the garden where the Captain finds her later._

"Fräulein Maria?"

Die leise Kinderstimme unterbrach Maria´s wild durcheinander wirbelnde Gedanken.

"Brigitta- ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

"Ich- ich bin aufgewacht und dachte vielliecht habe ich nur geträumt."

Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen lächelte schüchtern und Maria schlug die Bettdecke zurück.

"Komm´ her, mein Liebling."

Brigitta kam der Aufforderung nach und kletterte zu Maria ins Bett und Maria schlang ihre Arme um das Kind.

"Erzählst du mir warum du hier bist?"

Brigitta nickte und kuschelte sich an Maria.

"Ich habe gedacht dass sie vielleicht nicht wirklich wieder da sind und dann bin ich aufgestanden um nachzusehen."

Maria schluckte, sie hatte die Kinder vermisst aber sie hatte gehofft, dass sie sie nicht zu sehr vermissen würden, dass ihr Vater und die Baronin sich um sie kümmern würden- offensichtlich hatte sie sich getäuscht.

"Oh, Liebling, es tut mir so leid."

Sie drückte das Mädchen fester an sich, von allen Kindern in der Familie war Brigitta das sensibelste und Maria hate schnell bemerkt, dass sich das Kind mehr als ihre Geschwister nach einer Mutter sehnte.

Sie hoffte, dass es der Baronin gelingen würde, das Vertrauen und die Zuneigung der Kinder zu erlangen, doch wenn sie ehrlich war, war sie sich nicht sicher, ob die zukünftige Frau von Trapp überhaupt daran interessiert war.

"Warum sind sie überhaupt gegangen, haben wir etwas falsch gemacht, habe wir sie verärgert oder beleidigt oder-" "Schätzchen, es hatte nichts mit euch zu tun, ich habe euch sehr lieb und ich habe euch vermisst."

Brigitta drehte sich auf den Rücken und sah Maria an.

"Ist es wegen Vater?"

"Was meinst Du, Brigitta?"

"Sie haben ihn gern, nicht wahr?"

Maria wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, sie hatte gewusst, dass Brigitta ein einfühlsames Kind mit einer wachen Beobachtungsgabe war, aber sie war dennoch überrascht, dass sie sie so leicht durchschaute.

"Wie kommst du darauf?

"Ich habe es in ihren Augen gesehen, heute Nachmittag, als wir erzählt haben, dass Vater die Baroness heiraten will- es hat ihnen weh getan und ich habe mir gewünscht, wir hätten nichts gesagt, aber einmal mussten sie es ja doch erfahren."

"Aber ich wollte doch nicht-" "Sind sie deswegen weggelaufen? Weil sie Vater gern haben und er Elsa gern hat?"

Maria seufzte, was sollte sie sagen, sie konnte das Mädchen nicht belügen und wenn sie wirklich so offensichtlich gewesen war, würde Brigitta ihr auch nicht glauben.

Warum hatte sie sich nur nicht besser verstellt, warum hatte sie so viel von ihren Gefühlen preisgegeben?

Sie war hier, um den Kindern das Leben leichter zu machen, nicht, um sie zu belasten.

Brigitta wartete geduldig auf eine Antwort, immer noch in Marias Armen.

"Liebling, das ist alles sehr kompliziert- euer Vater wird sicher glücklich sein mit Elsa, du willst doch, dass er glücklich ist, nicht wahr?"

"Ja- aber ich möchte, dass sie auch glücklich sind- und ich will nicht, dass sie wieder fortgehen, ich habe sie viel zu lieb."

Die unschuldigen Worte trafen Maria mitten ins Herz und sie musste die Augen schließen um ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten.

"Ich kann nicht bleiben, Brigitta- ihr bekommt bald eine neue Mutter und ich muss zurück ins Konvent."

"Aber sie werden und so fehlen, uns allen."

Das Kind schlang seine Arme um Maria´s Hals und drückte sich an sie und Maria erwiederte die Umarmung, sie konnte erahnen wie das kleine Mädchen fühlte, sie selbst hatte ihre Eltern verloren als sie sieben Jahre alt gewesen war und hatte sich ihre ganze Kindheit hindurch danach gesehnt jemanden zu finden, dem sie vertraute und den sie lieben konnte- Brigitta hatte geglaubt in ihr diesen jemand gefunden zu haben und nun wollte sie sie wieder verlassen.

"Mein Liebling, du kannst mich jederzeit besuchen, wenn du möchtest, ich bin doch nicht weit fort."

Sie wiegte das Kind in ihren Armen, bis Brigitta eingeschlafen war, dann befreite sie sich sanft aus dem Griff des Mädchens und deckte Brigitta zu bevor sie begann, sich wieder anzuziehen.

Sie brauchte ein wenig Zeit für sich allein, es gab so vieles, über das sie nachdenken wollte und der best Ort dafür war der weitläufige Garten, der von der Villa bis zum See hinunter reichte.


End file.
